gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Daniel Benfield
Feel free to leave a message, and I'll respond to it here so the conversation isn't fragmented. If I leave a message on your talk page, it's best that you respond to it there for the same reason. Thanks. :) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 20:32, October 26, 2013 (UTC) For older discussions, see User talk:Daniel Benfield/Archive. Singles and Doubles Should I edit the User:Daniel Benfield/Singles and Doubles Collection page! -- 23:19, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :NO! BryceLozier (talk) 23:30, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Second Hit Man pilot? I noticed that your section on the Hit Man pilot notes how Peter's podium had a monitor in it with an image of the on-screen stuff- but in that image, the people playing aren't from the pilot with circulating clips- at least one other promo photo seems to show those players. Further more, the tiny image from the podium monitor shows the player on the left (on-screen) being blue and the player on the right being green- ''so there must've been another pilot done. (As for Wolpert allegedly hosting, that was probably just a runthrough.) TheMisterFree (talk) 18:14, March 18, 2017 (UTC) On your TPIR Season 4-8 Video Archive... Did I spoil anything when I mentioned the Big Wheel rule? Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 03:51, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Sale episode guide During GSN'S run of $ale, I took notes of who won, what their grand totals were etc. May I add these grand totals to the episode guide? Dom Falance (talk) 01:42, April 17, 2017 (UTC) :Sure, but I'd say add it to a new section like "Winners" at the bottom of the page. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 01:45, April 17, 2017 (UTC) ::Oh I should've specified. I meant filling in the part that goes (Day X -), because during the shopping format, they didn't give cumulative totals, except for the shopping money. I kept track of that, plus how much actual winnings a player earned during a game. Dom Falance (talk) 01:49, April 17, 2017 (UTC) :::Ah. In that case, I'd say no. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 02:31, April 17, 2017 (UTC) On the CS opening poems link Reason I put it in was, in case you start putting in the links for the episodes where viewers start submitting poems--both for your Buzzr page and (possibly) the Perry page--since some of those poems might be noteworthy. That good enough for you? Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 22:41, April 19, 2017 (UTC) :Honestly, I just don't think it's really necessary, and in my opinion the poems weren't all that noteworthy unless Jim made a remark about it (two that come to mind are the one that used "cross your fingers, cross your toes" and the one that ended with "Jim...What's-his-name?"). -Daniel Benfield (talk) 07:03, April 20, 2017 (UTC) TPiR Question Do you have any intention to do TPiR Seasons 9-13?02:16, April 20, 2017 (UTC)Dom Falance (talk) :I've thought about it, especially Season 13 since it's pretty scarce and GSN aired...what, two episodes?...but then I think about 1983 and I put the idea back since I know GSN aired practically every episode from that year. If I did a subsequent Video Archive for daytime ''Price, I'd expand it to include Season 14 and limit the number of GSN-aired copies from Seasons 11-12. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 07:03, April 20, 2017 (UTC) ::You could restrict that archive (for the most part) to OB-only copies (sort of like with your Press Your Luck 1983 page). BryceLozier (talk) 20:21, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Match Game-Hollywood Squares Hour Apparently, there's one episode of The Match Game-Hollywood Squares Hour from the week of March 5-9, 1984 which featured Bob Eubanks, Nancy Frangione, Erin Moran, CNR, Christopher Rich, James Sloyan, Martha Smith & Fred Travalena. Notice of that Johnny Olson is the announcer here. Check it out: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RV5MCuVY0XY (Montage) -- 02:59, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Blackout and Hit Man Should I move the two sections originally created by rival User:Kingofgameshows800 to the Singles and Doubles Collection! -- 12:10, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Nope! -- 23:45, June 22, 2017 (UTC) The Love Experts Should I add The Love Experts onto the Singles and Doubles Collection Page! I think CBS Studios, Inc. owned the rights to the copyright, the show and format, but Sony does not own. Circulating footage exists: *https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=uub9Wc6IXeo *https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=nvcHahUFCVk *https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=HfBLjrOeKxQ -- 12:19, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Yes! I agree to put the show onto the page! -- 14:44, July 8, 2017 (UTC) Child's Play I want to make a Child's Play Video Archive! Still don't want a Cullen Blockbusters Video Archive! --Duc4Wikia (talk) 00:51, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Make Me Laugh I honestly want a video archive out of Make Me Laugh. Covers the 1958, 1979, and 1997 versions plus one pilot from an unknown date! -- 04:48, July 17, 2017 (UTC) On my edits to your Buzzr page... Any reason you're taking out the winnings for the 3/24 and 3/25 CS shows? Just curious. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 05:17, October 10, 2017 (UTC) * Likely to keep spoilers to a minimum. BryceLozier (talk) 05:23, October 10, 2017 (UTC)